


What Sound Does Velcro Make?

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Castiel Being Castiel, Gen, Innocent Castiel, velcro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Castiel discovers Velcro for the first time.





	What Sound Does Velcro Make?

_Shhhht_

_Shhhht_

_Shhhhhhhhhhht_

That's all Dean heard all day and to say it was driving him a little crazy would be an understatement. He was just trying to enjoy a cold beer and read one of his magazines. You know, just relax until Sam came running in and said that they had another case, but Dean was getting ready to gank a certain angel.

'Keep calm,' Dean told himself before he heard it again. 'Keep calm.' _Shhhht_. 'Just drink your beer and-'

_Shhhhhhhhhhht_

"CAS!" Dean yelled. "Come on, man. What are you doing?"

Castiel looked up at the frustrated and clearly irritated Winchester.

"I apology, Dean. I did not realize that I was upsetting you."

"Cas, ever since you found that little devil strip, you've been playing with it non-stop." Dean threw down his magazine and swiped up his drink before downing it.

"Yes, this human device is very interesting. It is so simple and yet very entertaining."

"You're talking about- You're talking about the Velcro?"

"Yes, it makes such an interesting sound." _Shhhht_. "Do you know why that is, Dean?"

"Um… no, I don't, Cas. It's just something that just does it's thing."

"I see." Castiel put the two pieces back together again and was about to pull it, but Dean grabbed it first.

"If you do that one more time while I'm in the room, I will stab you." Dean picked up his discarded magazine and moved to the kitchen.

Castiel picked up the Velcro again.

_Shhhht_

"Come on, man!"

"But we are not in the same room." Cas said innocently.


End file.
